This invention relates to an improved sight member for firearms, more particularly to a rear mounted gun sight.
The standard sight groove or "V" notch type rear sight has been in use for many years. However, as pointed out in Armor, January-February, 1978, p. 42 that type sight, particularly in the 0.45 automatic, should be improved. In fact when firearms thus equipped are to be used in competitive target shooting the Elliason sight shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,339 is normally employed. As emphasized by Elliason, windage and elevation adjustments are needed for competitive target shooting.
Inasmuch as the Elliason sight does not lend itself to inexpensive manufacturing procedures, other more simple rear gun sights have been proposed which provide for adjustment of windage and elevation. One such rear gun sight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,851. Elevation adjustment is accomplished by sliding a wedge shaped elevation bar beneath the slight member. Another adjustable rear gun sight is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,173. However, while providing for ease of construction and for windage and elevation adjustments, neither of these inventions is concerned, as is Elliason, with the visual glare and alignment problems encountered in aiming the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,851 employs a "V" notch and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,173 provides a peep sight opening for sighting. The "V" notch is not sufficiently accurate because it requires a thin blade front sight which is difficult to see and is so weak as to be readily breakable. The peep sight is used only on shoulder weapons such as the carbine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,173, where the sighting eye is close to the gun sight.
In accordance with this invention, a rear gun sight apparatus is provided which improves visual sighting or aiming as well as being readily manufactured at a low cost and by such simple manufacturing methods that it can be retailed at a sufficiently low price to encourage widespread use thereof. Simpler gun sights are available but these are fixed sights and are not adjustable in the field. In addition these simpler sights whether adjustable or fixed, present a common visual problem. They are not completely glareproof. Provided herein is an adjustable rear gun sight designed to minimize glare, to improve visual sighting or aiming, and to be readily manufactured at a low cost by simple manufacturing methods.